Broken Angel
by Ji Xian
Summary: Kisah seorang istri yang begitu mencintai suaminya yang telah meninggalkan dunia. Kehadiran mantan kekasihnya membawanya kepada pernikahan dengan sang pria. / Dia sudah meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun! / Tidak! Siwonnie! Siwonnieku masih di sini! / Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan lihatlah aku / KiHyun / WonKyu / Super Junior / Kibum / Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

Title : Broken Angel

Author : Cho Sohee

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Genderswitch

Rate : T ( untuk awal, tidak tau nantinya :D )

Summary : Kisah seorang istri yang begitu mencintai suaminya yang telah meninggalkan dunia. Kehadiran mantan kekasihnya membawanya kepada pernikahan dengan sang pria. / _Dia sudah meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun! / Tidak! Siwonnie! Siwonnieku masih di sini! / Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan lihatlah aku._

Warn : Genderswitch, Death!chara, typo(s) dimana-mana. EYD bukan gaya saya, jadi tidak ada keluhan, terima ini dibuat di tengah-tengah masa galau gue yang merana karena belum bisa ngelanjutin Blue ampe sekarang. Kibum milik saya dan Kyuhyun adalah belahan jiwa Kibum. ( jadi intinya Kyuhyun juga punya saya :D ) kalo Siwon milik orang tuanya sama Tuhan hehe. Buat yang gak suka sama genderswitch atau gak suka cerita ini silahkan klik tombol keluar. Gue cinta damai.

Story Begin

.

Gundukan tanah bernisan itu tampak basah. Langit baru saja menumpahkan tangisan memilukannya dan menyebabkan bumi bersorak karena sejuk yang diterimanya. Aroma tanah basah menguar di penciuman bercampur dengan semerbak harum bunga.

Gadis cantik berkulit pucat itu bergeming. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan tanah bernisan yang basah akibat hujan. Ia seolah tak merasakan dinginnya angin yang berhembus sore itu apalagi tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap menatap deretan huruf yang menghiasi nisan di atas gundukan itu dalam diam.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari belah bibir merahnya yang memutih karena hawa dingin. Ia hanya berdiri. Mematung. Dengan wajah pucatnya dan tubuh yang bergetar. Kedua matanya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar. Seolah mengungkapkan sesuatu namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

Beberapa lama. Gadis itu akhirnya jatuh terduduk di depan gundukan tanah basah itu dengan air mata yang telah membasahi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar terentang lemah memeluk nisan bercat putih dengan huruf-huruf yang bahkan tak ingin dibacanya sama sekali. Punggungnya yang mungil bergetar hebat tak kala sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya, lalu disusul dengan banyak isakan kemudian.

Gadis cantik berkulit pucat itu meraung dengan pilu. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung kayu nisan yang runcing dengan erat, tak peduli hal itu melukai telapak tangannya yang halus. Darah mengalir dari telapak tangannya dan turun melalui kayu nisan yang dipeluknya dengan erat. Berakhir meresap diantara tanah bertabur bunga yang basah. Gadis itu menatap sayu nama seseorang yang menghiasi nisan putih yang telah ternoda oleh darahnya.

"Wonnie hiks... " lirihnya dengan suara serak. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya kini bahkan tak bisa untuk sekedar dilihatnya lagi. Orang itu telah pergi jauh. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Wonnie hiks... Wonnie... Wonnie..." gadis itu semakin terisak setiap melafalkan nama seseorang yang tertera di atas nisan. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan lidahnya terasa kelu, hingga yang mampu diucapkannya hanya nama seseorang yang sama.

"Wonnie hiks... Wonnie Wonnie Wonnie... hiks..."

Bibir mungil yang nyaris berwarna biru itu terus melafalkan nama seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Wonnie' bak sebuah mantra ajaib seakan-akan jika ia melakukannya terus-menerus maka orang yang ditangisinya akan muncul di hadapannya.

Seandainya.

Ya. Karena kenyataannya seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Wonnie' itu tak muncul bahkan hingga ia kehabisan suaranya dan tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja di atas gundukan tanah itu. Tak pernah dan tak akan lagi.

Kedua matanya masih sempat mengerjap sekali dan kembali mengalirkan liquid panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Bibirnya kembali menggumamkan nama 'Wonnie' sebentar sebelum akhirnya mata dan bibir yang indah itu terkatup dengan rapat. Bersamaan dengan terkulainya kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram ujung nisan. Menampilkan celah yang cukup dalam dengan lelehan merah kental di telapak tangan kanannya.

.

Sepasang sepatu hitam itu melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang ditata dengan apik. Langkah-langkahnya pelan tak menghasilkan suara meski jalan setapak yang dilewatinya merupakan kerikil berwarna putih yang sengaja disusun sebagai akses jalan di area pemakaman itu.

Sepasang sepatu hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah makam baru yang masih penuh oleh taburan berbagai bunga. Menatap nisan bercat putihnya yang berukiran lelehan kental merah berbau anyir.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya untuk memandang sosok cantik berkulit pucat dengan gaun pernikahan yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Gaun indah berwarna putih itu kini telah basah dan kotor dimana-mana.

Lelaki itu berjongkok. Diraihnya tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri sang gadis dan menggendongnya bak seorang pengantin. Menatap beberapa saat wajah cantik gadis yang terkulai lemah dalam gendongannya itu dengan helaan napas.

Ia berdiri. Sepasang matanya yang hitam menatap kembali nisan putih yang ternoda oleh darah dan membaca deretan huruf di sana yang menunjukkan sosok yang telah bersemayam dengan damai di bawahnya. Mengeratkan gendongannya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan makam itu dengan langkah yang begitu datar. Tanpa sadar kalau air matanya menetes begitu berbalik menjauhi makam seseorang itu. Hatinya hancur melihat sosok cantik yang begitu menyedihkan di gendongannya. Ia merutuki seseorang yang telah damai di balik nisan berwarna putih tadi. Menyesalkan kepergian orang itu hingga membuat gadis cantik ini hancur.

.

 _Choi Siwon._

 _Wafat : 03 February 2019_

.

.

TBC

Officially new debut on fanfiction^^

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ya

Cause review reader itu angin segar buat penulis, meskipun tulisannya Xian jauh dari bagus sihhh^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Broken Angel

Author : Cho Sohee

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Genderswitch

Rate : T ( untuk awal, tidak tau nantinya :D )

Summary : Kisah seorang istri yang begitu mencintai suaminya yang telah meninggal dunia. Kehadiran mantan kekasihnya membawanya kepada pernikahan dengan sang pria. / _Dia sudah meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun! / Tidak! Siwonnie! Siwonnieku masih di sini! / Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan lihatlah aku._

Warn : Genderswitch, Death!chara, typo(s) dimana-mana. EYD bukan gaya saya, jadi tidak ada keluhan, terima ini dibuat di tengah-tengah masa galau gue yang merana karena belum bisa ngelanjutin Blue ampe sekarang. Kibum milik saya dan Kyuhyun adalah belahan jiwa Kibum. ( jadi intinya Kyuhyun juga punya saya :D ) kalo Siwon milik orang tuanya sama Tuhan hehe. Buat yang gak suka sama genderswitch atau gak suka cerita ini silahkan klik tombol keluar. Gue cinta damai.

Story Begin

.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sepasang mata cokelat indah yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak berhiaskan bulu mata lentik itu terpejam damai. Wajah bak malaikat itu begitu polos dengan dada yang naik turun dengan irama yang teratur.

Hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyusup lewat celah-celah korden jendela yang terbuka maupun riuh kicau burung yang menyemarakkan pagi tampak tak membuatnya terusik dari tidur cantiknya. Sepasang mata cokelat itu tetap enggan terbuka, seakan memang sengaja tidak ingin membiarkan dunia melihat binar cantik dari sepasang kelopak obsidian sewarna madu di dalamnya.

Cklek

Bahkan suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan langkah kaki tegas yang menghampirinya pun tak mampu mengusik alam bawah sadar wanita cantik yang tengah terlelap dengan damai di atas ranjang king size itu. Ia justru semakin mendusalkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal dan menyamankan dirinya dalam kehangatan ranjang besar nan empuk.

Sosok lelaki tampan yang tadi membuka pintu kamar itu tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya tingkah wanita bak putri tidur. Langkah tegapnya terhenti tepat di hadapan wanita yang tengah terlelap. Dengan lembut jemari kokohnya membelai surai cokelat madu wanita itu. Lelaki itu naik ke atas ranjang dan ikut merebah di samping sang wanita. Lengannya membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Merengkuh dengan begitu hati-hati, takut sedikit saja tindakannya akan melukai tubuh kurus yang terlihat rapuh di matanya.

Lenguhan manis terdengar dari bibir mungil sewarna cherry si wanita saat sang lelaki mengecup kedua kelopak matanya bergantian. Sepasang obs indah itu pun terbuka perlahan.

" _Ohayou, Kyuhyunnie."_

Sapaan dari sang lelaki mendapat sambutan berupa kedipan polos dari sepasang mata yang indah. Wanita itu—Cho Kyuhyun- mendongak, menatap wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas dan senyum lebar yang menghasilkan cekung dalam di kedua pipi sang lelaki. Ia balas tersenyum manis karenanya.

"Ohayou."balasnya menyapa dengan suara yang khas seseorang bangun dari tidur. Dilihatnya lelaki yang memeluknya terkekeh mendengar suara seraknya, membuatnya mempoutkan bibir cherrynya dengan begitu imut. Dicubitnya perut bidang namja tampan yang masih terkekeh geli itu kuat hingga lelaki itu memekik keras. Wanita itu pun tertawa.

" _Augh! BabyKyu, tega sekali sih. Ini sangat sakit ishhh..."_ gerutu namja tampan itu dengan memasang wajah teraniaya pada yeoja yang dipanggilnya BabyKyu.

Kyuhyun hanya memeletkan lidahnya mengejek mendengar rengekan dari namja tampan itu.

"Hentikan itu, Wonnie oppa. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau wajah kuda mesummu itu tidak cocok memasang tampang anak anjing terbuang, eoh?" hardikan tanpa maksud itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Kyuhyun semakin tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat wajah tampan namja yang dipanggilnya Wonnie hyung—Choi Siwon- kini bertekuk dengan bibir yang dipout.

"Ahahaha... tampangmu benar-benar lucu, oppa. Ahahaha... ugh aku tidak sanggup hahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa kram. Wanita cantik itu sesekali mengusap air mata yang menyelinap keluar dari sudut matanya karena terlalu lama tertawa.

" _BabyKyu..."_

Panggilan Siwon tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun. wanita itu masih sibuk tertawa.

Kyuhyun menoel-neol pipi Siwon yang menampilkan cekung dalam yang disebut dengan lesung pipi. Ia sering merasa iri karena Siwon memiliki lesung yang begitu menawan di kedua pipinya. lesung itulah yang membuat Siwon begitu terkenal ketika mereka masih di bangku SMA dulu, dan membuat Kyuhyun kebakaran jenggot setiap kali mendapati banyak siswi di sekolah mereka yang mendekati Siwonnya. Oke, abaikan tentang jenggot. Kyuhyun mungkin lupa kalau ia seorang gadis dan tidak mungkin memiliki jenggot.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada yang aneh dengan lesung Siwon. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak merasakan lekukan itu di pipi Siwon?

Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan keanehan yang dirasakannya sampai tidak sadar Siwon menatapnya intens. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sorot mata tajam Siwon yang tadinya berbinar ceria kini berubah redup.

Namja tampan itu menatap yeoja yang tersenyum dengan mata memejam itu dengan sendu. Dibelainya surai ikal Kyuhyun yang begitu halus dan harum. Senyum sendu terukir di bibir jokernya tanpa sadar.

" _BabyKyu."_ Lagi, Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun pelan. Kali ini panggilannya direspon Kyuhyun. yeoja pucat itu tampak menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya. Satu lagi yang menjadi pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sejak kapan suara Siwon menjadi begitu berat?

"Wae, oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Siwon yang menyendu.

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Lelaki itu menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya dan mengelus pipi putih tak bercacat yeoja itu dengan lembut.

" _Berbahagialah, baby..."_

?

Nah kan. Suara ini bukan suara Siwon. Suara Siwonnya memang berat, tapi tidak seberat suara lelaki di hadapannya ini. Dan lagi sejak kapan Siwon begitu melankolis padanya?

Pasti ada yang salah.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Bagaimana awalnya ia bisa terbangun di atas ranjang empuk yang luas di kamar yang luas dan ada Siwon di sampingnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Kyuhyun menemukan sesuatu.

Ia ingat. Siwonnya seharusnya tidak ada di sini sekarang. Siwonnya yang tercinta tidak mungkin bersamanya. Laki-laki itu sudah pergi. Pergi yang sangat jauh.

Deg

Kyuhyun mendadak tercekat ketika menyadari hal itu. Lalu, siapa gerangan laki-laki di sampingnya ini kalau bukan Siwon oppanya?

.

 **JiXian Kim**

.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan belaian di lehernya. Ia sontak membuka matanya dan beranjak bangun sebelum menyadari ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Membuatnya tak bisa bangun dan kembali berbaring di ranjang.

Wanita berkulit putih pucat itu mendongak menatap lelaki yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua matanya seketika membulat dan mulutnya terbuka saat melihat wajah tampan dengan rahang yang kokoh berjarak tak lebih dari lima senti dari wajahnya.

Wanita cantik itu sontak meronta dari rengkuhan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Kedua tangan rampingnya mendorong kuat dada bidang sang lelaki tampan, namun ia harus menelan pil pahit saat tubuh kekar itu bahkan tak berpindah dari posisinya barang sejengkal.

"Kibum! Lepaskan aku!" rontanya. Pantas saja. Pantas ia tidak merasakan lesung pipi namjanya itu. Kibum tidak memiliki lesung pipi seperti Siwonnya dan suaranya juga berbeda dengan Siwon.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Kibum lepas! Kau membuatku sesak tau!" wanita cantik itu terus meronta dalam dekapan lelaki yang dipanggilnya Kibum—Kim Kibum- sambil menjerit. Kedua kakinya yang tadi hanya diam kini menendang-nendang udara bebas sebelum Kibum mengapit kaki panjang itu diantara kedua kakinya.

"Kibum!"

"Berusahalah lepas dariku, Kyuhyun sayang." Kibum menyeringai pada wanita cantik yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyun itu saat Kyuhyun melotot padanya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau! Lepaskan aku, Kim!" Kyuhyun menjerit sambil memukuli dada Kibum dengan brutal. Ia tak peduli mendengar ringis kesakitan dari bibir Kibum. Ia memang sengaja memukul sekuat tenaga biar Kibum kesakitan dan melepasnya.

"Tidak akan! Kau milikku dan aku melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan padamu, KIM Kyuhyunku sayang."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar penekanan Kibum. Ia berhenti meronta dan beralih menatap Kibum dengan tatapan kagetnya. Lelaki itu juga menatapnya. Dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam dan menusuk. Kyuhyun merasa terintimidasi.

"K-Kibum"

"Kau milikku sayang. Namamu Kim Kyuhyun. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun ataupun Choi Kyuhyun. Ingat?"

Kyuhyun merasa kedua matanya memanas mendengar perkataan menusuk Kibum. laki-laki itu mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin tapi dengan senyum yang begitu mematikan.

"Kau Kyuhyun adalah milik Kim Kibum. kau harus ingat itu, sayang."

"Ki-Kibum..."

"Aku adalah Kim Kibum. Suamimu yang sah dan pemilik jiwa ragamu. Namaku Kim Kibum. Bukan Choi Siwon."

Kali ini air mata Kyuhyun telah mengalir begitu saja. Wanita itu gemetar ketika Kibum mengusap air matanya dan membelai pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap mata Kibum yang seolah menghakiminya dan menelanjanginya di saat bersamaan.

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok dengan sangat dalam. Ucapan terakhir Kibum seakan menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Menyadarkannya dari mimpi indahnya yang menyakitkan. Menyeretnya kembali pada kenyataan yang bahkan tak ia harapkan.

Kenyataan bahwa ia bukan lagi seorang Cho ataupun Choi.

Kenyataan bahwa ia tak bersanding dengan sang pujaan hati.

Dan kenyataan kalau kini ia adalah seorang Kim. Tepatnya Kim Kyuhyun, istri dari seorang Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak. Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan yang menamparnya dengan keras ini andai ia bisa. Kenyataannya ia bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar keluar dari rumah besar ini.

Kibum terlalu menjaganya hingga tak akan membiarkan seekor semut pun mengganggunya.

"Uljima." Kata bernada sendu itu keluar dari bibir Kibum diikuti kecupan di pelipis Kyuhyun. wanita cantik itu menatap Kibum saat lelaki itu menangkup dagunya dan membuatnya mendongak.

Ddetik berikutnya Kibum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun, wanita itu mematung. Ia bisa merasakan pagutan Kibum yang terasa menuntut. Kibum melumat bibirnya degan kuat dan menggigitnya. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis dan Kibum bisa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima cumbuan Kibum. Ia ingat pertama kali Kibum menciumnya dan ia menolak laki-laki itu menamparnya keras dan menyiksanya semalaman dengan seks kasar. Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah membayangkan malam pertamanya akan begitu menyedihkan. Kibum itu bukan laki-laki yang sabar. Kalau ia ingin A maka harus A. Kalau ia ingin B maka jadilah B. Dia tidak pernah mau menerima penolakan, apalagi penolakan itu dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat setetes air mata menuruni pipinya dan membuat ciumannya dengan Kibum terasa asin. Kenyataannya, seberapapun keras Kyuhyun mencoba ia masihlah belum bisa menerima Kibum untuk hatinya. Hatinya masih sepenuhnya milik Choi Siwon. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus belajar mencintai Kibum suka atau tidak. Ia tidak akan bisa lepas dari Kibum dan pilihan satu-satunya yang dimilikinya adalah menerima Kibum.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan Kyuhyun terengah. Ia meraup oksigen dengan rakus seraya menatap Kibum sayu. Laki-laki yang berstatus suaminya itu tampak menyeringai. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi karena Kibum kini mengecupi ceruk lehernya dan melepas satu persatu kancing piamanya. Ia hanya pasrah dan mendesah kala Kibum menggigit kulit lehernya, menghisap kemudian menjilat bekas gigitannya.

.

 **JiXian Kim**

.

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar suara Kibum yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Ia turun dari ranjang dan melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya dan Kibum. Ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali belum terbiasa meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya untuknya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat di ruang tamu Kibum tengah berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang membawa map tebal berwarna biru di tangannya. Kyuhyun mengenal perempuan itu sebagai sekretaris Kibum, Victoria Song.

Kibum memang bukan seorang lelaki biasa seperti yang dikira Kyuhyun selama ini. Lelaki itu adalah pewaris tunggal JK Group, perusahaan raksasa penguasa furniture dan elektronik di berbagai belahan dunia. Kyuhyun bahkan nyaris pingsan saat tahu Kibum itu anak dari Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang tersohor di seluruh Korea.

Kyuhyun sampai di ruang keluarga Kim yang luas. Ia ingin menghampiri Kibum tapi tidak jadi saat mendengar perkataan Kibum. Ia refleks bersembunyi di balik dinding ruang keluarga tempatnya sekarang berada.

.

"Bagus. Terus pantau siapa saja yang terlibat dan laporkan padaku." Ujar Kibum tegas.

"Baik, sajangnim."

"Dan jangan lupa, jangan beritahu Kyuhyun tentang hal ini. Aku tidak mau dia semakin terpuruk." Lelaki tampan itu menatap sekretarisnya tajam, dan berubah datar saat melihat yeoja di depannya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya anda sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun-ssi, sajangnim."

Kibum menyeringai mendengar ucapan bernada godaan sekertarisnya itu.

"Akan kupastikan bajingan-bajingan itu mati dengan menyakitkan. Berani sekali membuat kekasihku mengeluarkan air mata." Ini gumaman dari Kibum, tapi Victoria bahkan bergidik mendengarnya. Aura Kibum benar-benar menyeramkan ketika mengucapkannya meskipun raut wajahnya sama sekali datar.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Victoria mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat.

"Saya permisi sajangnim." Wanita itu pun pergi setelah mendengar jawaban berupa deheman dari Kibum.

.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya yang mengalir tanpa diperintahnya. Katakanlah ia terharu mendengar semua ucapan Kibum.

Laki-laki itu, meskipun selama ini terlihat tak peduli ternyata benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Kibum bahkkan bersedia merepotkan dirinya untuk menyelidiki siapa pembunuh Siwonnya. Kyuhyun tak perlu mendengar lebih dari ini untuk mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kibum dengan sekertarisnya.

Kibum yang selama ini dipikirnya hanya seorang lelaki egois yang bahkan memanfaatkan kondisinya yang sedang terpuruk akibat kehilangan Siwon dan menikahinya dengan paksa, ternyata tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Ia laki-laki bertanggung jawab. Kyuhyun pikir ia harus berterima kasih pada Kibum untuk hal ini. Setidaknya kini penilaiannya terhadap Kibum sedikit berubah.

.

 **JiXian Kim**

.

 **Broken Angel**

.

Kibum menyeringai di tengah kegiatannya mengetik pesan di smartphonenya. Ia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya sosok Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding ruang keluarga.

Lelaki itu memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku jasnya dan melangkah keluar dengan seringaian tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

' _Aku akan mendapatkanmu. Cara apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, Kim Kyuhyun.'_

TBC

Semoga suka^^

Untuk ke depannya mungkin akan banyak flashback

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca trus review, follow, dan favorit

Xian kepo sama reviewers dan buka satu2 akunnya, ternyata ada yang author KiHyun juga^^

Aduh, jadi tersanjung author KiHyun senior ikut baca ff kolokan ini^^

 **AnnishiKimki ; nhoeenha sparkyu ; Shofie Kim ; shadowsKim ; michhazz ; emon el ; sur0203 ; chocsnow ; Cho Kyuna ; hyunnie02 ; aqistzahwaa**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Broken Angel

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

Lenght : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Genderswitch

Rate : T

Summary : Kisah seorang istri yang begitu mencintai suaminya yang telah meninggal dunia. Kehadiran mantan kekasihnya membawanya kepada pernikahan dengan sang pria. / _Dia sudah meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun! / Tidak! Siwonnie! Siwonnieku masih di sini! / Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan lihatlah aku._

Warn : Genderswitch, Death!chara, typo(s) dimana-mana. EYD bukan gaya saya, jadi tidak ada keluhan, terima kasih. Kibum milik saya dan Kyuhyun adalah belahan jiwa Kibum. ( jadi intinya Kyuhyun juga punya saya :D ) kalo Siwon milik orang tuanya sama Tuhan hehe. Buat yang gak suka sama genderswitch atau gak suka cerita ini silahkan klik tombol keluar. Gue cinta damai.

Story Begin

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong menuju dapur. Ia tengah berada di perpustakaan pribadi Kibum tadi dan tiba-tiba merasa haus. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pantry dan mulai berpikir akan membuat apa. Mungkin sesuatu yang hangat dan manis seperti teh atau coklat panas akan sedikit membantunya, apalagi di tengah cuaca yang tidak bersahabat beberapa hari ini.

Kyuhyun mulai memanaskan air. Mengambil cangkir dari rak dan meletakkannya di atas pantry. Ia juga mengambil coklat bubuk di lemari penyimpanan. Memasukkan coklat bubuk itu ke dalam cangkir.

"Dimana gulanya?" wanita itu bergumam saat tak bisa menemukan gula. Ia membutuhkan gula kalau tak ingin coklat panasnya nanti tak berasa. Ia coba membuka satu persatu lemari yang ada di atas pantry.

Kyuhyun bersorak pelan ketika akhirnya ia menemukan toples berisi butiran-butiran halus gula pasir. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka tutupnya. Ia lantas mengambil sendok dan mulai menakar gula ke dalam cangkir coklatnya.

" _Jangan memasukkan gula terlalu banyak, baby. Nanti aku bisa diabetes."_

Deg

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti begitu saja telinganya mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Wanita cantik itu tertegun ketika mendongak dan melihat sosok tampan berlesung pipi tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

" _Hei. Kau memasukkan terlalu banyak gula. Aku tidak mau diabetes kalau harus meminumnya nanti."_

Siwon ada di sana. Duduk di atas pantry dan memandangnya dengan tatapan jahilnya. Lelaki tampan itu memainkan cangkir yang tadi diisi Kyuhyun dengan cokelat dan gula pasir dan memutar-mutarnya pelan.

"O-oppa?" Kyuhyun rasa lidahnya kelu hanya dengan mengatakan satu kata itu.

" _Ne, waeyo? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, baby? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?"_

Kyuhyun refleks menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai wajah Siwon pelan. Wajah lelaki itu terasa halus di jemarinya, berbeda dengan dulu.

"O-oppa... kau-"

"Aku apa?!"

Deg

Kyuhyun refleks menarik tangannya dari wajah Siwon mendengar suara bass dari pintu dapur. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat sosok Siwon menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Di tangannya terdapat cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah tandas. Laki-laki itu sedang sibuk ternyata. Kyuhyun sudah hapal kebiasaan Kibum yang akan minum kopi jika ia mempunyai banyak pekerjaan atau pikiran. Menurut Kibum kopi bisa membuat pikirannya jernih ketika ia sedang stress.

"Bicara dengan siapa kau?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun curiga. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya ke dalam wastafel dan mengisinya dengan air keran hingga separuh.

"A-anni. Aku tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa. A-aku hanya bergumam." Kyuhyun panik. Ia takut Kibum tahu kalau ia baru saja melamunkan Siwon. Kibum bisa marah kalau sampai tahu ia habis memikirkan Siwon.

"Geurae? Lalu siapa yang kau panggil oppa barusan? Tidak mungkin itu aku, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. lelaki itu mencuci cangkirnya dan mengeringkannya, lantas meletakkan cangkir yang telah bersih ke dalam rak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Choi Siwon yang sudah mati itu, ya?"

Kyuhyun menegang saat Kibum mencengkeram dagunya dengan kuat. Ia menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun ketika perempuan itu meringis kesakitan karena cengkeramannya.

"Kuberi tahu kau." Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun, mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun yang agak lebam diujungnya. Lelaki itu menampar Kyuhyun semalam saat Kyuhyun menangis ketika mereka kembali berhubungan. Membuat wanita itu membungkam bibirnya dan hanya mendesah sesuai perintah Kibum.

"Choi Siwonmu itu sudah mati, Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali padamu meskipun kau menangis darah sekalipun." Ucap Kibum dengan nada sinis, ia tersenyum mengejek melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti akan menangis sebentar lagi. Mata wanita itu memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Kau itu milikku. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa merebutmu dariku, bahkan jika itu dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah tawananku, dan selamanya akan kukerangkeng dalam penjara yang kusebut rumah ini. kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku meskipun kau sangat ingin melakukan itu."

Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Air mata wanita itu mengalir membasahi pipinya dan jemari Kibum yang masih mencengkeram erat dagunya.

"Karena jika aku sampai kehilanganmu, maka disaat itu juga aku akan mencarimu dan menemukanmu. Lalu setelah kutemukan kau akan kupasung. Aku akan memperkosamu dan membunuhmu, kemudian aku akan memotong tubuhmu menjadi beberapa bagian dan memberikannya pada ikan hiu di kolam belakang. Lalu setelah itu aku akan bunuh diri dan menyusulmu sehingga kau tetap tidak akan bisa lepas dariku."

Kibum tertawa ketika Kyuhyun terisak pelan. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari dagu Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan yang menyala di area rahang wanita itu. Ia merengkuh Kyuhyun erat, mendongakkan wajah sembab Kyuhyun dan mulai mencium Kyuhyun. ciuman yang awalnya lembut dan membuat tangisnya terhenti. Kibum memagut bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut, melumat dan menyesap bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Kyuhyun hampir terlena oleh ciuman manis itu jika saja Kibum tidak tiba-tiba menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lelaki itu kembali mendominasi seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun menurut keinginan Kibum saja. Ia hanya bisa menikmati apa yang Kibum lakukan padanya.

Ciuman itu terlepas lima belas menit kemudian. Kyuhyun terengah-engah menarik napasnya. Bibirnya membengkak dan terasa perih. Pasti warnanya sekarang sangat merah. Mungkin juga berdarah karena Kyuhyun tadi sedikit merasakan anyir dalam ciumannya.

"Kau memang selalu manis, sayangku. Manis dan indah." Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Tak pelak ia merasa malu mendengar pujian yang diberikan Kibum untuknya. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya wanita biasa, dan wanita mana yang tidak akan merona ketika dipuji lelaki setelah dicium begitu?

Kibum tersenyum lembut melihat rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun. dibelainya pipi kemerahan Kyuhyun. wanitanya menatapnya malu-malu.

"Camkan apa yang kukatakan tadi, agar kau tidak melakukan hal-hal percuma dikemudian hari. Arasseo?"ucap Kibum pelan, nyaris berbisik. Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika Kibum terkekeh pelan dengan wajah yang teduh menatapnya.

 **.**

 **Broken Angel**

 **.**

 **JiXian Kim**

 **.**

 **Kihyun**

 **.**

Brak

Ensiklopedi makhluk hidup setebal lima belas senti itu sukses menghantam pintu kayu kamar mewah setelah dilempar sekuat tenaga oleh seorang wanita berwajah cantik. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan kaki jenjang melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa elegan dengan perpaduan cat merah dan emas itu setelah membanting pintu kamarnya kasar.

Wanita itu menuruni anak tangga dan menuju ke dapur, ketika didapatinya siluet seorang wanita berdiri di balik pantry memunggunginya.

Brak

Wanita itu membanting hapenya ke meja pantry tepat di depan wanita yang bertubuh tak kalah tinggi darinya. Wanita berambut hitam dan berwajah kecil itu menoleh dengan wajah polos padanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"What?" satu kata bernada datar itu adalah respon dari wanita itu atas gangguan yang ditimbulkan oleh si wanita bertubuh tinggi.

"Sica eonni, katakan padaku kalau berita ini bohong." Sica—Jessica –wanita berwajah kecil- menatap layar handphone di atas pantry yang menampilkan berita pernikahan putera salah satu pemilik perusahaan elektronik furniture ternama di Korea. Alisnya kembali terangkat membaca setiap kata dalam artikel itu. Ia hanya membaca beberapa kalimat dan kembali menatap wanita di depannya yang berwajah gusar.

"Wae? Berita itu memang benar." Jawab Jessica acuh dan kembali berkutat dengan salad yang tengah dibuatnya.

"Eonnie!"

"Fuck Krystal! Kau sendiri yang mencampakannya waktu itu. Jadi apa salahnya kalau dia sekarang bersama orang lain, huh?!"

"I'm not!" bantah Kristal gusar.

"Yes, you! Kau berselingkuh dengan si kulit hitam Kim Jongin itu dan tidur dengannya di hari jadi kalian yang ke tiga tahun."

"Eonni!"

Jessica menghentikan gerakannya mengaduk-aduk salad buah dan menatap adiknya itu remeh. Kristal mengepalkan tangannya dan menatapnya sengit.

"Teruslah menyangkal. Aku tidak peduli. Hubungan kalian memang sudah berakhir setahun yang lalu, dan sekarang _MANTAN_ kekasihmu itu sudah menikah. Bukankah bagus? Itu artinya si _cold blood_ itu sudah move on! _MOVE ON_!" sarkas Jessica, sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kalimatnya. Kristal semakin jengkel dibuatnya. Kakaknya itu bukan membantunya justru senang atas apa yang menimpanya.

"Eonnie. Aku dan Kai tidak berselingkuh. Kami sama-sama mabuk dan tidak sadar waktu itu semua terjadi."

"Ya, kau mabuk bersama namja lain di hari peringatan hubungan kalian. Aku mengerti. Lalu setelah kau putus dengan Kibum, kau jalan dengan si Kai itu dan putus lagi. Good."

Kristal mendengus tak mampu menyangkal lagi kata-kata kakaknya. Sepenuhnya ia sadar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya adalah benar.

"Biar begitu, kenapa tidak ada keterangan foto istrinya di sini? Aku sudah mencarinya di berbagai artikel, tapi hanya nama marganya saja yang disebutkan." Kristal mengernyitkan dahinya menatap kakaknya. Wanita berwajah kecil itu hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Keluarga Kim memang tertutup. Dulu saat pernikahan Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang tersohor itu juga hanya mencantumkan nama Kim Jaejoong tanpa pemberitahuan identitasnya sama sekali. Bukankah si Kibum itu sama seperti ayahnya?"

"Aish, dia itu lebih keterlaluan. Hanya menyebutkan marga, dia pikir berapa ribu orang di Korea yang bermarga Cho, huh? Micheosseo!" kristal mendengus kesal.

"Well, si manusia berdarah dingin itu memang sinting." Jessica mengangguk setuju soal Kibum yang gila. Membuat Kristal memutar bola matanya dan berdecak.

"Geunde eonnie, aku penasaran bagaimana wajah istrinya Kibum."

"Lalu?"

Kristal memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya. Ia meraih gelas dan menuangkan sebotol air ke dalamnya.

"Eonni tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana mengerikannya kriteria si es itu? Aku saja stress menghadapi kepribadiannya yang kompleks. Wanita itu pastilah sangat luar biasa hingga mampu menyeret Kibum ke pelaminan." Ucapnya setelah meminum air hingga tandas.

"Lalu kau berpikir akan ke Korea dan bernostalgia tentang masa lalu kalian dengan embel-embel ingin mengenal istri Kibum begitu?"

"Smart."

Jessica mendesis tanpa diketahui oleh Kristal mendengar ucapan adiknya itu. Sudah ia duga.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, tapi jangan rusak rumah tangga orang."

"Maksud eonni? Eonni menuduhku ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga Kibum dan merebut Kibum kembali, begitu?!" kristal yang tak terima balik berteriak.

"Aku tau siapa kau, Kristal. Aku tahu dirimu luar dalam."

"Ya! Aku ti-"

"Bye."

 **.**

 **Ji Xian**

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

Lavender.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berada di taman bunga lavender yang indah saat ini. seingatnya ia sedang membaca majalah fashion di kamarnya beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi ketika membuka matanya ia justru melihat hamparan bunga lavender sejauh matanya memandang.

Kyuhyun menyusuri jalan setapak diantara barisan-barisan lavender yang rapi pelan. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Entah dimana ia pernah melihat padang lavender semacam ini. Di televisi kah? Ataukah ia pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya? Kyuhyun tak terlalu ingat.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Walaupun udara di padang lavender ini sangat sejuk, tapi matahari bersinar terik membuatnya silau. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pohon atau apapun yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh.

Ada satu pohon oak besar di ujung barat yang terlihat rindang. Kyuhyun memutuskan berjalan pelan ke sana. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah berada di padang lavender seperti sekarang.

Jarak pohon itu dengannya kini tinggal lima meter. Dari tempatnya berjalan sekarang ia bisa melihat betapa rindangnya pohon oak tersebut. Ia juga melihat sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang digantung diantara ranting-ranting pohon. Benda bulat itu berkilau dan dihiasi bulu, di tengah lingkarannya terjalin benang yang saling menyilang satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mendekati gantungan itu dan menyentuhnya. Sebuah _dreamcatcher_ yang sengaja digantung rendah. Kyuhyun mengamati benda berwarna biru kehijauan itu dengan seksama. Lagi-lagi merasa tidak asing dengan benda itu. Bulu-bulu dan hiasan menggantung yang ada pada _dreamcatcher_ itu bergoyang pelan ditiup angin. Hingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah liontin emas putih yang tersembunyi dibalik bulu-bulu berwarna itu. Ia meraihnya.

Liontin itu berbentuk kepingan hati yang cantik. Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang terukir di permukaan liontin.

 _Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun._

Deg

Kyuhyun terkejut membaca kalimat yang tertoreh di permukaan luar liontin. Tak sengaja ia menekan permukaan liontin dengan jarinya dan membuat liontin hati itu terbuka. Di dalamnya ternyata terdapat dua foto di masing-masing sisi keping hati. Dan itu adalah... fotonya. Dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Mata Kyuhyun perlahan memerah menatap foto berukuran kecil yang ada di dalam liontin itu. Ditutupnya kembali liontin hati itu dan membaliknya. Ternyata dibalik sisi yang satunya ada ukiran juga. Ukiran yang bertulisan sama, dengan nama yang berbeda.

 _Saranghae Choi Siwon._

Kyuhyun ingat.

Ia ingat sekarang.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia merasa begitu familiar dengan tempat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan tempat yang dulu begitu sering dikunjunginya bersama Siwonnya?

Padang lavender ini adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua. Setiap ia atau Siwon memiliki masalah pasti keduanya akan ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan pikiran. Setiap kali mereka merasa bahagia atas sesuatu mereka juga akan ke tempat ini dan merayakannya bersama. Tempat yang begitu menenangkan untuk menyimpan kebahagiaan dan juga kesedihan.

Sret

"Oppa." Kyuhyun mendongak ketika merasakan ada yang mengusap pipi kirinya. Pipinya terasa basah. Apakah ia menangis? Kyuhyun tidak sadar.

" _Uljima. Kenapa menangis, hm?"_ Siwon kembali mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air matanya.

Kyuhyun awalnya tak percaya kalau orang di hadapannya adalah Siwon. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Siwon. Menyentuh lembut wajah namja yang begitu dirindukannya dengan hati-hati, takut jika sedikit saja ia berbuat kasar maka Siwonnya akan menghilang. Air mata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah ketika Siwon tersenyum lembut padanya. Lesung itu, cekung itu bisa dirasakannya. Kyuhyun seketika memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

"Siwonnie. Siwonnie." Suara Kyuhyun serak dan tercekat. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Siwon di sini.

"Siwonnie. Siwonnie. Maaf. Maafkan Kyunnie. Maafkan Kyunnie karena tidak menepati janji kita. Maafkan Kyunnie karena tidak menikah dengan oppa. Kyunnie bersalah. Kyunnie bersalah. Hiks."

Kyuhyun merintih. Ia mengungkapkan segala hal yang tak bisa diungkapkannya selama ini pada Siwonnya. Kedua lengannya yang melingkari leher Siwon mengerat seiring banyaknya isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya dan tubuhnya yang bergetar halus.

"Siwonnie. Siwonnie. Kyunnie rindu. Kyunnie ingin bersama oppa. Kyunnie ingin ikut oppa. Kyunnie sangat mencintai oppa." Isakan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menyayat hati. Siwon tak mengucapkan apapun. Ia hanya merengkuh Kyuhyun erat dan mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Siwonnie. Siwonnie. Kyunnie takut. Kyunnie senang oppa datang. Kyunnie pikir Kyunnie tidak akan bisa melihat oppa lagi. Kyunnie takut oppa pergi meninggalkan Kyunnie selamanya. Kyunnie takut oppa benci pada Kyunnie."kyuhyun terus berbicara.

"Siwonnie. Siwonnie." Tiada bosan Kyuhyun mengulang nama itu di bibirnya, seakan nama Siwon adalah sebuah mantra ajaib yang akan terus membuat Siwon berada di dekatnya.

"Uljima, baby." Bisik Siwon dan mengecup pelipis kiri Kyuhyun.

"Bersabarlah. Hiduplah dengan hati yang kuat mulai sekarang. Oppa percaya babyKyu pasti akan bahagia. Bersabarlah." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah sembab dan mata bengkak.

"Oppa sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu hingga rasanya tidak bisa bernapas tanpamu. Oppa sangat mencintaimu, baby. Saranghae."

Kyuhyun terisak ketika dengan perlahan Siwon menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman ini, ciuman yang begitu dirindukannya. Sekarang ia bisa merasakannya lagi. Siwon melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, penuh kehati-hatian dan berperasaan. Kyuhyun merespon ciuman itu dengan melumat bibir Siwon kecil-kecil. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan dan sensasi menyenangkan yang dirasakannya.

Gerakan bibir Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia tak merasakan bibir Siwon yang bergerak di atas bibirnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, namun senyumnya hilang saat tak didapatinya Siwon di sisinya. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru padang lavender itu, mencari keberadaan Siwon namun nihil. Siwonnya menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Siwonnie. Siwonnie." Panggil Kyuhyun tercekat. Matanya kembali memanas tak mendapati jawaban dari Siwon.

"Siwonnie. Siwonnie." Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia terisak keras.

"Siwonnie. Siwonnie." Kyuhyun berlari menjauh dari pohon oak dan menyusuri setiap sisi padang, mencoba mencari keberadaan Siwon. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, berharap Siwon sedang bersembunyi dan akan mengagetinya seperti yang sering dilakukan namja itu dulu.

Bruk

Agh

Kyuhyun meringis ketika kakinya tersandung rumput dan membuatnya jatuh. Ia merangkak berdiri dan kembali berlari menyusuri jalan setapak berumput itu. Ia terus memanggil nama Siwon, berharap namja itu mendengarnya dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Siwonnie. Hiks. Siwonnie. Siwonnie." Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Ia tak sanggup lagi berlari. Kakinya gemetar dan tubuhnya lemas. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya. Kakinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Mungkin ia terkilir saat jatuh tadi karena pergelangan kakinya sekarang membengkak dan berwarna kebiruan. Tapi sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa dadanya beribu-ribu kali lebih sakit dibanding kakinya sekarang.

Kenapa? Kenapa Siwon pergi? Kenapa Siwon meninggalkannya di sini sendirian? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Mereka juga berciuman. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia ditinggal sendirian?

Hiks hiks

Hiks

"Siwonnie" kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia jatuh pingsan saat sinar matahari yang begitu terik menyilaukan matanya.

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

 **Broken Angel**

 **.**

"Siwonnie!"

Deg

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang kamarnya dan Kibum. Ia menatap jam yang terdapat di nakas di samping ranjang. Jam delapan malam. Dirabanya wajahnya dan ia tersentak merasakan basah di sana. Ia menangis.

Kyuhyun beringsut duduk bersandarkan kepala ranjang. Tadi itu, ia bermimpi. Ya. Ia yakin yang tadi itu mimpi. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata. Mimpi yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Ia tak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali memimpikan kejadian masa lalunya bersama Siwon. Dan anehnya mimpi itu selalu berakhir sama. Siwonnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya. Melingkarkan tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Ia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi di mimpinya dan terisak lemah.

"Siwonnie. Oppa hiks. Kajimayo. Hiks." Gumamnya di balik isakan.

 **.**

 **Ji Xian Kim**

 **.**

"taksi!"

Sebuah taksi berhenti di halaman parkir bandara Incheon. Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dan berambut blonde memasuki taksi tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Ia tersenyum ketika sang sopir taksi menanyakan kemana tujuannya.

"Seoul. JK Group." Jawabnya singkat. Sang sopir taksi mengangguk lantas mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar dari bandara menuju ibu kota Korea Selatan itu.

.

TBC

Hai.

Lama ya, update nya.

Aku sangat malas membuka laptop jadinya lama banget ga ubek-ubek ff lagi. Apalagi kemaren ada UAS.

Selamat membaca, semoga suka

Dan silahkan tinggalkan riview, follow atau favourite kalian.

Dengan senang hati Xian akan menerimanya.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

Salam,

CSH


	4. Chapter 4

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya melewati barisan pegawai yang menunggunya di depan pintu kantor. Kedua tangannya sibuk membolak balik lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh asistennya. Ia memperhatikan dengan intens setiap agenda jadwalnya hari itu, menghiraukan para pegawai yang membungkuk dan menyapanya dengan hormat.

Namja itu melangkah cepat ke dalam lift khusus yang hanya boleh digunakan olehnya, menekan angka dua puluh lima dan membiarkan lift membawanya dengan cepat menuju lantai teratas gedung JK Group, perusahaannya.

Kibum keluar dari lift dan kembali melangkah cepat melewati ruangan sekertarisnya. Victoria sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, membungkuk sekilas pada Kibum dan menyapa atasannya.

"Apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Kibum begitu Victoria menatapnya. wanita berdarah China itu mengangguk.

"Dia sudah menunggu anda di dalam, sajangnim. Katanya dia membawa berita bagus." Jawabnya.

Kibum mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Victoria.

"Anda ingin minum apa pagi ini, sajangnim?" tanya Victoria yang mengikuti dibelakang Kibum.

"Apapun asal tidak manis."

"Algasseumnida."

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang duduk di sofa dan tengah menatapnya. yeoja itu tersenyum manis padanya, tapi Kibum hanya berlalu dan duduk di kursinya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya tanpa menatap tamunya. Jemarinya sudah sibuk membolak-balik bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen di atas mejanya.

Yeoja berambut pirang itu mendengus karena diabaikan Kibum. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri Kibum dengan langkah yang elegan.

Pletak

"Yah! Micheosseo?!" bentak Kibum saat kepalanya dijitak begitu saja oleh yeoja itu. Kedua matanya melotot.

"Kau yang sinting! Kakakmu datang membawa kabar bagus tapi kau acuhkan! Kau pikir aku ini tidak sibuk apa?! Sudah kuluangkan waktuku mengunjungimu pagi-pagi begini tapi kau malah lebih memilih mengurusi kertas-kertas sialanmu itu, huh?!" si wanita balas membentak. Kibum akhirnya mengalah. Ia meletakkan map merah berisi laporan keuangan dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Lelaki itu menatap jengah wanita pirang yang kini tersenyum puas dan duduk di depannya.

"Baik. Kau menang Nana Kim. Sekarang katakan apa yang kau bawa."

"Nah, kalau begini kan kau kelihatan jadi adik yang berbakti." Si wanita terkekeh senang. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map cokelat dan sebuah disk berukuran kecil, meletakkannya di atas meja Kibum.

Kibum meraih map cokelat dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada banyak foto dan dokumen yang dibandel berbeda-beda.

"Seperti yang kau minta, aku telah mencetak semua bukti. Tidak ada satu kejadian pun yang terlewatkan." Ucap Nana sambil menunjuk foto yang dipegang Kibum.

Kibum beralih memasang disk itu ke laptopnya. Ia memutar file yang tersimpan di dalam disk itu dan mengamatinya. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika melihat ada kejanggalan di video yang diputarnya. Ia menatap Nana dengan alis bertaut.

"Tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan seperti yang kau katakan." Wanita itu menyeringai.

Kibum mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Nana. Ia kembali mengamati video yang tadi sempat dipause-nya.

"Aku sudah memastikan tidak ada setitik pun noda di semua bukti ini. semuanya telah kuatur. Tidak ada yang akan tahu apakah ini asli atau palsu." Nana kembali menyeringai.

"Kau memang kakakku yang paling pintar, Noona." Kibum balas menyeringai.

"Ck. Begini saja kau baru mau memanggilku noona. Untung aku sayang padamu." Ucap Nana malas. Wanita itu berdecak dan memutar bola matanya.

Kibum tersenyum.

"Gomawo."

 **.**

 **Broken Angel**

 **.**

"Ne, eonnie?"

Krystal terseok menempelkan handphonenya diantara bahu dan telinga ketika kakaknya menelpon. Kedua tangannya masing-masing membawa koper dan tas besar. Ia baru sampai di Korea beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bandara Incheon siang itu terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang ke sana kemari sambil menenteng tas atau koper, sama sepertinya. Ada juga orang-orang yang menenteng papan bertulisan nama seseorang. mereka pasti menjemput kedatangan orang yang namanya dituliskan di papan itu.

" _Ya micheosseo! Kau benar-benar pergi, hah?!"_ terdengar Jessica membentak di seberang. Krystal memutar matanya malas mendengar teriakan kakaknya.

"Nde." Jawabnya cuek.

" _YA! Sudah kukatakan jangan macam-macam!"_

Krystal refleks menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya ketika Jessica kembali berteriak di telepon. Wanita itu mendengus.

"Wae? Eonni bilang lakukan sesukaku, kan? Sekarang aku sedang melakukannya."

" _Krystal Jung! Aish! Terserah kau! Aku sudah bilang jangan macam-macam dengan Kim Kibum. kau tidak tau orang macam apa dia sekarang. Yang pasti aku sudah memperingatkanmu, oke? Jangan hubungi aku untuk setahun ke depan. Aku juga akan menonaktifkan ponselku. Lakukan semaumu. Bye."_

Pip

Krystal merengut menatap ponselnya yang menunjukkan panggilan berakhir. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Jessica ngotot melarangnya menemui Kibum? Memangnya ada apa dengan Kim Kibum sekarang, eoh? Dia telah berpacaran dengan Kibum tiga tahun dan tahu semua kebiasaan namja itu dari mulai yang terkecil sekalipun.

Kalaupun Kibum sekarang berubah, memangnya akan seburuk apa perubahan mantan kekasihnya itu sekarang? Paling-paling ia masih si tukang marah berdarah dingin sama seperti dulu.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku blazernya dan menyetop taksi. Wanita berambut blonde itu masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang, membiarkan tas dan kopernya dimasukkan ke bagasi oleh supir taksi.

"Kemana nona?" tanya supir taksi itu setelah duduk dibalik bangku kemudi. Ia menatap Krystal lewat kaca spion tengah.

"Seoul. JK Group." Jawab Krystal singkat. Supir taksi pun mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari bandara menuju ke tempat yang disebutkan.

 **.**

 **Ji Xian**

 **.**

 **Broken Angel**

 **.**

"Jadi?"

"Apa"

Kibum menatap kakaknya yang tengah mengoleskan lipstik merah di bibirnya. Ia mendengus saat tak mendapat jawaban, kakaknya itu justru sibuk mengecap-kecap bibirnya yang berwarna semerah darah.

"Kapan kau akan membiarkan keluarga kita menemui adik ipar?" Nana akhirnya menyahut setelah melihat raut wajah Kibum yang mulai tak enak dipandang. Wanita yang selalu mengenakan rok mini itu terkekeh.

"Kalian sudah melihatnya." Jawab Kibum acuh.

Nana memasukkan lipstiknya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Ya. Kami melihatnya ketika berjalan di altar bersamamu. Hanya sekali, Kibum."Nana menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik tepat di depan mata Kibum.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Kau bilang lalu? Aish, dasar bocah sialan ini. tentu saja aku, eomma, appa, harabeoji dan juga halmeoni ingin mengenalnya. Dia bagian dari keluarga kita. Bahkan kupikir Jackson juga ingin mengenalnya." Sahut Nana sewot. adiknya yang satu ini memang suka sekali membuatnya naik darah.

"Begitu."

"YA. Tentu saja. Kau bukan sebatang kara sehingga istrimu tidak bisa bertemu dengan mertua dan kakak iparnya. Kau pikir dia tidak kesepian di rumah setiap kau tinggal kerja? Aku yakin sekali kau mengurungnya di rumah sendirian, melarangnya keluar rumah dan mengajak teman ke rumah kalian. Dia hanya akan duduk diam menunggumu seharian di rumah kastilmu yang tak tersentuh itu. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Nana memandang Kibum serius.

"Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanya? Dia istrimu tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang keluargamu kecuali dirimu sendiri. Dia tidak mengenal siapa orang tuamu, bagaimana wajahnya, dan apa pekerjaannya. Apa kau berpikir tentang itu?"

Kibum terdiam. Nana tahu adiknya itu memikirkan perkataannya. Kedua matanya yang tajam menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Kau tahu? Boleh-boleh saja kau mengurungnya di rumah seperti seorang sandera, tapi jangan perlakukan dia seperti seorang tahanan di rumahnya sendiri. Kau telah menghancurkan pernikahannya dan memanfaatkan kerapuhannya untuk menikahinya." Nana mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menyulut rokok yang ada di atas meja kerja Kibum dan menyesapnya.

Kibum masih terdiam. Perkataan kakaknya membuatnya mau tak mau jadi memikirkan Kyuhyun. apa benar jika wanita itu kesepian di rumah? Kibum akui jika ia memang tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah. Tapi ia tidak pernah melarang Kyuhyun untuk membawa seseorang ke rumah mereka. Wanita itu sendiri yang tidak berniat mengajak keluarga atau temannya.

' _Atau dia tidak berani mengajak orang karena takut ia akan marah?'_

' _Dia takut aku marah padanya?'_

Apa selama ini alasan Kyuhyun tetap diam dengan semua perlakuan kasarnya adalah karena dia takut Kibum marah? Jadi bukan karena Kyuhyun patuh pada Kibum?

Nana tersenyum tipis melihat guratan halus di kening Kibum. itu pertanda bahwa adiknya tengah berpikir keras. Kibum benar-benar memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya.

Tok tok

Bunyi pintu yang diketuk dari luar membuyarkan lamunan Kibum dan membuat perhatian kedua kakak adik itu teralihkan.

Pintu dibuka dari luar, Victoria masuk dengan membawa secangkir kopi panas terlihat dari asap yang mengepul keluar dan bau yang harum.

"Kopi anda sajangnim." Kibum mengangguk ketika Victoria meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di atas mejanya kemudian undur diri. Ia meraih gagang cangkir dan menyesap sedikit kopi itu. Tanpa gula.

"Aku pergi Kim. Aku akan ke salon untuk merubah warna rambutku." Nana beranjak berdiri dan menenteng tasnya. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi Kibum dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan sang adik setelah mendengar jawaban berupa deheman dari Kibum.

Orang nomer satu di JK Group itu pun kembali larut dalam lamunannya sepeninggal kakaknya.

 **.**

 **Kim Ji Xian**

 **.**

Buk

Kyuhyun melempar majalah fashion edisi terbaru yang baru seperempat halaman dibacanya.

Ia bosan.

Di rumah sebesar ini ia sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali bersantai setiap harinya. Semua pekerjaan rumah dari mulai memasak hingga mencuci pakaian dilakukan oleh maid dan butler yang dipekerjakan Kibum dua puluh empat jam. Terkadang Kyuhyun ingin sekali ikut mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti para maid itu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat tahu jumlah maid dan butler yang dipekerjaan Kibum di rumah ini. para asisten rumah tangga itu terkadang bahkan mengeluh karena tidak banyak pekerjaan yang bisa mereka lakukan setiap harinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Bahkan para maid itu bisa saling bergosip dan mengeluh satu sama lain. Sedangkan dia? Jangankan bergosip, teman untuk bicara saja dia tidak ada. satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya di rumah bak istana ini hanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya punya banyak teman yang bisa dihubunginya kapan saja ia mau. Ia juga bisa menghubungi orang tua atau sepupunya yang beberapa tahun terakhir menetap di San Fransisco bersama kakaknya. Masalahnya handphone Kyuhyun hilang entah kemana di hari pernikahannya. Kibum telah membelikannya handphone baru, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menghubungi orang tua atau sahabatnya karena ia tidak pernah hapal nomor mereka. Satu-satunya nomor yang tersimpan di dalam list contactnya sekarang hanyalah nomornya sendiri dan nomor handphone Kibum.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kyuhyun menelpon Kibum. tapi ia ragu Kibum mau mengangkat telpon darinya. Lebih buruk lagi kalau namja itu mengangkatnya dan memarahinya. Kyuhyun takut mengambil resiko untuk pilihan terakhir.

Tapi Kyuhyun bosan. Setelah Kibum pergi ke kantor ia hanya sendirian di rumah. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai kegiatan untuk mengusir kebosanannya, mulai dari membaca majalah fashion, menonton tv, membaca buku di perpustakaan, sampai memutar musik kencang-kencang dan menari ala girlband pun ia lakukan. Yang terakhir Kyuhyun mencoba uji nyali dengan memberi makan ikan hiu peliharaan Kibum di kolam belakang rumah.

Sekarang ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia punya banyak tenaga untuk dihabiskan tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Biasanya kalau Kibum ada di rumah, Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya memandangi lelaki itu ketika Kibum bekerja hingga ia tertidur. Walaupun tidak bermanfaat, setidaknya ia punya kegiatan yang bisa dilakukannya hingga ia lelah.

"Nyonya."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap seorang maid yang menunduk di depannya. Kyuhyun sejak tadi memejamkan matanya, berharap bisa tidur siang meskipun ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Ia sulit tertidur di siang hari semenjak menikah. Ia pasti akan mimpi buruk ketika tertidur.

"Ne?"

"Ada paket untuk nyonya." Maid itu mengulurkan sebuah map berwarna cokelat kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung map tersebut tapi tetap menerimanya. Ia berterima kasih dan sang maid pun beranjak undur diri.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya?" kyuhyun bergumam setelah dua kali membalik map tapi tak menemukan nama pengirim paket untuknya. Ia memutuskan membuka map itu dan melihat isinya.

Foto.

"Ini kan..."

Kyuhyun mengamati satu per satu foto yang ada di dalam map bingung. Itu foto Siwon. Dengan berbagai macam latar dan pose yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menunjukkan Siwon sedang minum kopi, Siwon di toko roti, Siwon di depan pintu apartemennya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti adalah untuk apa seseorang mengiriminya foto-foto itu. Apa tujuannya?

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

Kibum melangkah santai memasuki rumahnya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahannya, jasnya sudah ia lepas dan ia sampirkan ke bahunya. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa ruang santai sambil mengamati banyak foto. Ia menghampiri wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya seraya duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Kibum yakin Kyuhyun terlalu fokus pada foto-foto itu sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"A-anni. Seseorang mengirimkan ini padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Ia memperlihatkan satu foto dimana terdapat potret Siwon yang hendak menyebrang jalan kepada Kibum, membiarkan ketika suaminya itu mengambil foto itu darinya dan ikut mengamati.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Tidak ada namanya." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika Kibum tampak asik memandangi satu persatu foto-foto itu. Ia takut Kibum akan salah paham dan marah kalau ia tak segera menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku yang mengirim foto-foto ini."

"Ne?" kyuhyun cepat mendongak menatap Kibum mendengar ucapan namja itu. Kibum mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kau dengar beberapa waktu lalu ketika aku berbicara dengan Victoria..." Kyuhyun menunduk dengan wajah merona mendengar kata-kata Kibum. jadi Kibum tahu ketika ia menguping pembicarannya waktu itu.

"Aku mengumpulkan semua hal yang bisa kutemukan mengenai Choi Siwon." Dan Kyuhyun mau tak mau dibuat tertegun dengan kalimat Kibum. wanita itu menatap dalam bola mata Kibum yang bagaikan jurang tak berdasar, sangat kelam. Mencari kebohongan dalam bola mata hitam itu. Kyuhyun pikir Kibum mungkin hanya bercanda atau lelaki itu berniat mempermainkannya saat ini, tapi melihat tatapan Kibum yang begitu tulus padanya tak menunjukkan kebohongan. Meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa perkataan Kibum jujur.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau istriku terus-terusan memikirkan lelaki lain di saat ia seharusnya hanya memikirkanku."

Kyuhyun menegang mendengar kata-kata tajam dan menusuk dari Kibum. ucapan Kibum terasa menohoknya dengan tepat. Menorehkan sembilu di lukanya.

"Ki-Kibum"

"Lupakan. Kyuhyun, apa kau kesepian?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, kenapa hari ini Kibum menjadi sangat romantis.

"Ne." Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah orang tuaku."

Kyuhyun sontak melotot menatap Kibum.

"Apa" tanya Kibum datar. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"A-apa kau yakin?"

" Wae? Kau tidak mau?" Berganti Kibum sekarang yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa maunya istrinya ini sebenarnya? Katanya tadi kesepian, sekarang diajak jalan-jalan malah tak mau.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berdiri sambil menggeleng. "Anniyo!" ia menutup mulutnya ketika refleks berteriak kepada Kibum.

"Ma-maksudku, aku tidak keberatan. A-aku ganti pakaian dulu." Kyuhyun berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruang santai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia tidak mau Kibum sampai membatalkan tawarannya. Jarang-jarang kan namja itu mau berbaik-baik padanya, masa sekalinya ia mendapat tawaran itu mau ditolaknya. Kesempatan seperti ini mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali.

Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. ia menoleh menatap berlembar-lembar foto yang berserakan di atas meja.

" _Masukkan ini ke dalam kotak surat. pastikan Kyuhyun menerimanya."_

" _Nde sajangnim."_

'Akan kupastikan kau segera melupakan Choi Siwonmu itu dan hanya mencintaiku, Kim Kyuhyun.' Kibum menyeringai.

.

TBC

Xian termasuk jenis orang yang lambat dalam menulis alur. Jadi biarkan satu persatu konflik muncul dengan sendirinya. Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau tidak mau keluar?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang diam saja di kursinya. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah orang tua Kibum sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi keduanya masih berdiam di mobil. Kibum sebenarnya sudah berniat keluar dari tadi kalau saja ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang wajahnya memucat setelah mereka sampai di halaman rumah keluarga Kim.

"Kyuhyun!" Kibum terpaksa mengeraskan suaranya karena Kyuhyun terlihat melamun. Tapi Ia kasihan sendiri melihat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kau mau di sini atau masuk?" tanya Kibum setelah berdehem sekali. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit canggung.

Kyuhyun sepertinya tersadar akan tujuannya keluar bersama Kibum. Mereka kan akan mengunjungi rumah orang tua Kibum. Lalu ketika mereka hampir sampai tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan gugup yang amat sangat sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

"Cepat turun." Kibum yang telah melepas sabuk pengamannya dari tadi membuka pintu mobil dan keluar lebih dulu. Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kibum dan keluar dari mobl. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu rumah besar keluarga Kim.

"Ki-Kibum"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya membuka knop pintu mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun dan menoleh menatap wanita itu.

"A-aku takut." Cicit Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya menggeleng.

"Tenang saja, keluargaku bukan monster." bisiknya seraya membuka pintu masuk. Ia pun melangkah memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Kami datang." Ucap Kibum begitu sampai di ruang keluarga. Di sofa besar ruangan yang luas itu terdapat Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang tengah menonton berita bersama. Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara anak bungsunya yang jarang pulang ke rumah.

"Kibummie!" jaejoong memekik dan seketika beranjak memeluk Kibum erat. Kibum pun membalas pelukan ibunya dan menepuk punggung yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu. Ia memandang appanya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kibummie, eomma rindu sekali padamu."

Yunho terkekeh melihat istrinya yang merajuk pada sang anak. "Kau masih ingat rumah juga ternyata, Kim." Sekarang kita tahu darimana sifat tak sopan Kibum dan Nana berasal. Kibum mendengus, memilih menghiraukan sindiran appanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat interaksi antara Kibum dengan kedua orang tuanya mau tak mau tersenyum. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga dari interaksi mereka. Kyuhyun merasa ia juga jadi rindu eomma dan appanya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik adegan saling peluk antara Kibum dan eommanya, tapi tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan ayah Kibum yang ternyata menatapnya juga. Kyuhyun kikuk, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya di depan ayah mertuanya itu. Untungnya Yunho mengerti, laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum dan membuat Kyuhyun merasa lega. Ia balas tersenyum pada Yunho.

Kibum menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan. "Kubawakan menantu eomma kemari, sekarang lepaskan aku." Ucapnya, memutuskan kontak mata antara Yunho dan Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?" pelukan itu sontak terlepas. Jaejoong beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di belakang Kibum dengan kepala menunduk. Yeoja paruh baya itu kembali memekik girang.

"Menantuku! Kemarilah sayang." Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghampiri Jaejoong dengan ragu. Ia membungkuk, memberi salam formal kepada kedua mertuanya.

"A-nyeonghashimnika, abeoji, eommoni. Kyuhyun imnida." Sapanya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika Jaejoong memeluknya begitu saja.

"Aigo, neomu kyeopta." Pekik Jaejoong yang merasa gemas dengan keimutan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis saat pipinya dicubiti secara brutal oleh Jaejoong, tapi ia tak berani protes. Ia menoleh, menatap Kibum meminta pertolongan suaminya itu lewat tatapan matanya, tapi Kibum justru menyeringai dengan acuhnya.

'Kibum menyebalkan!' umpatnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk dan dicubiti Jaejoong berulang-ulang. Ia juga pasrah waktu Jaejoong menggiringnya duduk di sofa.

"Sini sini. Aigo, eomma sudah lama ingin duduk berdua denganmu begini. Eomma senang sekali." Jaejoong membawa Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang tadi didudukinya bersama Yunho, sementara Yunho dan Kibum memilih duduk di single sofa yang tersisa.

"Aku tahu ini cukup terlambat, tapi kuucapkan selamat datang di keluarga Kim, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, abeojji." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benar, Kyu. Seharusnya kami mengadakan pesta penyambutanmu, tapi Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia sengaja memonopolimu sendiri." Tambah Jaejoong cemberut.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak. "Maafkan aku, eommoni, abeoji." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ey, ini bukan salahmu. Tapi salah suamimu yang pelit itu. Sudah, jangan dipikirkan, ne?" jaejoong merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, tak memperdulikan Kibum yang mendengus keras karena disindir.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum manis ketika Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatapnya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

Kibum berdehem agak keras, membuat perhatian tertuju padanya. "Kurasa aku dan Kyuhyun butuh istirahat di kamar."ucap Kibum seraya menatap bergantian appa dan eommanya.

"Tapi bummie-" jaejoong sudah akan protes, tapi lirikan tajam Kibum membuatnya urung bicara.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua istirahatlah di kamar. Appa dan eomma juga akan beristirahat. Kajja Boo." Yunho berdiri dari sofa, sambil mengkode Jaejoong agar mengikutinya menuju kamar mereka.

"Arasseo." Jaejoong pasrah. "Istirahatlah Kyuhyunnie. Kalian pasti lelah setelah perjalanan." Jaejoong mngusap rambut Kyuhyun sekali lagi, tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdua di ruangan itu.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam setelah ditinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya tak terlalu suka dengan suasana yang hening dan canggung seperti itu, tapi dia tak tahu juga harus bicara apa kalau lawan bicaranya Kibum. Kyuhyun mati gaya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum yang terlihat acuh saja dengan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kibum." Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya memanggil Kibum. Lelaki itu tak menyahut, tapi ia menatap Kyuhuyn tanda ia mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum melambaikan tangannya, meminta Kyuhyun mendekat padanya.

"Kemari." Kyuhyun menurut. Ia berdiri dan mendekat pada Kibum. "Duduk di sini." Perintah Kibum sambil menepuk kedua pahanya. Kyuhyun menurut lagi. Ia duduk di pangkuan Kibum, malu-malu. Lalu tersentak ketika Kibum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dengan erat. Lelaki itumengendus-endus perpotongan leher pucat Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengecupinya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika tangan dingin Kibum merambat masuk ke balik blus yang dikenakannya dan meraba-raba perutnya. Ia tak boleh bersuara, bagaimana kalau nanti Yunho dan Jaejoong atau penghuni lain rumah ini sampai mendengar suaranya? Kyuhyun akan malu nanti.

"Agh-mmmpph!" Kyuhyun memekik, tapi langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Kibum baru saja meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun meringis pelan, dadanya terasa ngilu. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang keras dari balik celana Kibum yang menyentuh pantatnya.

Oh, tidak. Apa Kibum sedang terangsang sekarang?

 **.**

 **Broken Angel**

 **.**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"

Krystal tersenyum manis kepada resepsionis wanita yang menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Kibum." Krystal sedang berada di lobi JK Group saat ini. Ia sengaja langsung ke perusahaan Kibum sekeluarnya dari bandara tadi, berniat menemui Kibum secepatnya. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan sajangnim sebelumnya?" tanya sang resepsionis dengan nada ramah.

"Belum. Tapi katakan saja kalau Krystal Jung ingin ertemu dengannya. Dia pasti mengerti." Si resepsionis mengernyit sebentar, tapi kemudian kembali memasang wajah ramahnya lagi. " Mohon tunggu sebentar, nona."

Resepsionis itu mengangkat telepon, menekan angka dua dan menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya. Dia menghubungi Victoria, sekertaris Kibum. Memberitahukan kalau ada seorang wanita berwajah blasteran yang bernama Krystal Jung, sedang menunggu untuk bertemu Kibum. Tapi Victoria menolak permintaan itu dan mengatakan kalau Kibum tidak ada di kantor sekarang ini. Bosnya itu sudah pulang ke rumah tengah hari tadi.

Sang resepsionis mengerti, ia menutup teleponnya dan meletakkan gagang telepon kembali pada tempatnya. Kemudian menatap Krystal yang juga menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Mohon maaf nona. Tapi sajangnim sedang tidak ada di tempat sekarang. Beliau telah meninggalkan kantor sejak siang." Jelasnya seraya tersenyum. "Begitu ya." Krystal menghela napas.

"Nde. Nona tenang saja, saya akan menyampaikan pada sajangnim soal kedatangan anda begitu beliau kembali ke kantor." Krystal mengangguk mendengar perkataan resepsionis. Ia kemudian permisi meninggalkan gedung JK Group.

Hari ini dia belum beruntung, jadi belum bisa bertemu Kibum. Padahal, niatnya Krystal mau tepe-tepe dan merayu Kibum kalau bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, supaya Kibum mau mencarikan tempat menginap untuknya yang nyaman dan mahal. Lebih bagus lagi kalau Kibum mau menampungnya di rumahnya untuk sementara, selama ia berada di Korea. Krystal jadi lebih leluasa bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan Kibum, sekaligus bisa melihat istri Kibum. Tidak apa-apa, lain kali Krystal akan datang lagi ke kantor Kibum.

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

 **Ji**

 **.**

 **Xian**

 **.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di dapur. Jaejoong sedang memasak untuk makan malam nanti, sedangkan Yunho duduk di kursi di meja dapur menemani istrinya sambil minum kopi buatan Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya bukan keharusan juga Jaejoong untuk memasak makan malam. Keluarga Kim punya banyak pembantu yang siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka semua dua puluh empat jam, termasuk memasak. Tapi Jaejoong beralasan, hari ini spesial dia yang memasak untuk menyambut kedatangan menantunya yang cantik jelita. Yunho sih terserah Jaejoong saja. Toh masakan Jaejoong tak kalah enak jika dibandingkan masakan maid di rumah mereka.

"Aku masih kesal dengan anakmu itu Yunnie. Dia datang tidak memberitahu kita lebih dulu." Yunho menyeruput kopinya lagi. Jaejoong sedari tadi sibuk mengeluh tentang Kibum yang tak memberi kabar soal kedatangannya tadi siang.

"Padahal appa, eomma, dan Nana sedang tidak ada di rumah. Seharusnya Kyuhyunnie bisa bertemu mereka juga." Dan Yunho pun setuju dengan Jaejoong soal ini. Si Kibum, anak bungsunya yang badung itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri kalau melakukan sesuatu.

Memang tidak ada salahnya dia pulang ke rumah besar keluarga Kim, ini kan rumah Kibum juga. Masalahnya Kibum tidak datang sendiri, dia membawa Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun berstatus sebagai istrinya, tetap saja dia orang asing bagi mereka, apalagi mereka belum pernah bertemu dan mengenal Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Yunho sendiri sangat kaget waktu melihat Kyuhyun datang tadi, walaupun menantunya itu terlihat malu-malu.

Dan sekali lagi, salahkan Kibum untuk ketidakpekaannya dalam hal ini. Seharusnya Kibum bilang dulu padanya atau pada Jaejoong kalau mau datang ke rumah, jadi mereka bisa menyambut Kyuhyun lebih baik lagi. Apalagi kedua orang tua Yunho sedang tidak ada di Korea sekarang, keduanya tengah berlibur di Jepang. Sementara Nana, entah berada di apartemennya atau dimana Yunho juga tidak yakin. Anak sulungnya itu memang tidak jelas, suka kelayapan ke berbagai tempat dan menghabiskan uangnya.

Pada intinya kedua anaknya memang sama saja, sam-sama tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Boo? Kau tau sendiri Kibum dari dulu memang tidak peka. Kau bisa lihat sendiri wajah menantumu tadi, dia sangat ketakutan."

"Aku tahu. Kyuhyun pasti merasa sangat tidak nyaman tadi. Dan sebagai suaminya Kibum justru tenang-tenang saja. Ish!" jajejoong mendengus. Ia mematikan kompornya ketika sup yang dibutnya sudah mendidih.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, ikut duduk di samping suaminya. "Sejujurnya, aku agak kasihan pada Kyuhyunnie. Pasti sulit sekali baginya untuk memahami uri Kibum." Lirih Jaejoong sendu. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan tangannya.

"Semoga saja dia bisa tahan dengan segala sifat keras Kibummie. Aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya sebagai menantu kita, Yunnie. Kalau suatu saat Kibum menyakitinya dan Kyuhyunnie pergi, aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi."

Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong penuh sayang. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua mata istrinya berkaca-kaca. Ah, istrinya memang wanita berhati lembut. Yunho bersyukur ia memiliki istri yang begitu baik seperti Jaejoong. Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong lembut. "Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita, Boo." Ucapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **.**

 **Kihyun**

 **.**

Sementara itu dikamar Kyuhyun sedang melamun. Ia merenungkan apa yang baru dialaminya beberapa saat lalu.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa percaya kalau beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu mertuanya, Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Keduanya bahkan menyambut Kyuhyun dengan begitu hangat.

Masih segar diingatannya senyuman tulus Yunho padanya dan pelukan hangat Jaejoong untuknya. Kyuhyun merasa ia berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya sendiri, bersama appanya dan eommanya yang sangat menyayanginya dan selalu memanjakannya.

Padahal awalnya Kyuhyun pikir kehadirannya akan ditolak oleh keluarga Kibum. Kyuhyun sangat sadar, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi keluarga Kim. Kehadirannya hanya sebatas orang asing di tengah-tengah mereka, dan kalau bukan karena embel-embel status istri yang disandangnya, tentunya ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat dan merasakan bagaimana berada di tengah-tengah keluarga terhormat itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya wanita dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai seorang guru musik di sebuah peguruan tinggi swasta di Seoul dan ibunya memiliki kafenya sendiri.

Keluarganya bukanlah siapa-siapa jika dibandingkan keluarga Kibum. Karena itu dia juga tidak berharap banyak akan diterima sebagai anggota keluarga Kim. Tapi lihatlah apa yang baru saja didapatnya, kedua orang tua Kibum bagitu baik padanya. Mereka memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya anak mereka sendiri.

Kyuhyun sampai merasa terharu pada kebaikan Kim Jaejoong padanya. Perlakuan Jaejoong padanya mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang dulu begitu menyayanginya, menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Seseorang yang sangat baik, sangat cantik, dan berhati lembut.

" _Kyunnie, coba lihat. Eomma membuatkanmu pie apel kesukaanmu!"_

" _Jinjjayo eomma? Yey! Kyunnie mau coba eomma!"_

" _Kajja! Kita makan bersama, ne?"_

" _Dengan Wonnie oppa juga?"_

" _Ne. Kajja!"_

Seseorang yang memiliki senyum paling meneduhkan yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat.

" _Eomma eomma! Ayo foto dengan Kyunnie!"_

" _Ne? Tapi eomma belepotan tepung Kyunnie."_

" _Gwenchanayo. Kajja eomma!temani Kyunnie foto, ne?"_

" _Aish, baiklah. Ayo kita foto."_

" _Sippo. Eomma harus tersenyum semanis mungkin, ne?"_

" _Wae?"_

" _Soalnya fotonya nanti mau Kyu tunjukin ke appa Choi dan Wonnie oppa."_

" _Aish, geurae. Eomma akan tersenyum semanis mungkin kalau begitu."_

" _Yey!"_

Seseorang yang lebih mementingkan Kyuhyun dibanding anaknya sendiri.

" _Tidak mau! Kyu maunya ke kebun binatang!"_

" _Tapi baby, akan lebih bagus kalau kita pergi ke museum. Di sana kita bisa melihat peninggalan sejarah yang sangat banyak."_

" _Tidak mau! Kyunnie maunya lihat pinguin yang imut di kebun binatang!"_

" _Tapi, baby Kyu. Di museum nanti kita bisa belajar banyak tentang sejarah Korea. Pasti mengasikkan."_

" _Tidak mau! Kyunnie tidak mau oppa! Pokoknya Kyunnie mau ke kebun binatang! Hiks~"_

" _Sudahlah, Wonnie. Turutilah permintaan Kyuhyunnie. Lebih baik kalian pergi ke kebun binatang akhir pekan nanti."_

" _Tapi eomma~"_

" _Kau bisa ke museum lain waktu, Wonnie."_

" _Aish! Arasseo. Kita akan ke kebun binatang akhir pekan nanti."_

" _Jeongmalyo?"_

" _Ne, babyKyu-ku sayang."_

" _Eomma! Kyunnie akan melihat pinguin lucu di kebun binatang!"_

" _Selamat bersenang-senang ne, chagi."_

Seseorang yang selalu menghibur Kyuhyun di saat ia sedang sedih.

" _Hiks... hiks..."_

" _Ommo! Kyunnie waeyo chagi?"_

" _Eomma hiks... Wonnie oppa jahat, eomma. Dia meletakkan cicak di atas kasur Kyunnie hiks... Kyunnie tidak mau tidur di sana lagi."_

" _Apa? Aish, anak itu!"_

" _Wonnie oppa jahat hiks..."_

" _Cup cup cup. Sudah, Kyunnie jangan menangis, ne. Biar eomma yang memberi Siwon pelajaran nanti."_

" _Ng?"_

" _Uljima. Kyunnie sama eomma saja ne? Bantu eomma buat cheese cake mau?"_

" _Hiks~ ne"_

Seseorang yang selalu melindungi Kyuhyun dari manusia kuda mesum yang suka menjahilinya.

" _Hwaaaaa~ eomma! Tolong Kyunnie! Wonnie oppa jahat!"_

" _Ah? Waeyo chagi?"_

" _Wonnie oppa jahat eomma! Dia menakut-nakuti Kyu dengan cicak mainan... Kyaaaa!"_

" _Ayo, babyKyu! Mau kemana kau, eoh?"_

" _Kyaaaa eomma! Tolong Kyunnie!"_

" _Wonnie~"_

" _Ne, eomma. Eomma, eomma minggir dulu, biar aku bisa menangkap babyKyu."_

" _Andwe eomma! Kyu tidak mau ditangkap kuda mesum!"_

" _Wonnie~"_

" _Eomma... minggir dulu sebentar."_

 _Pletak_

" _Appo!"_

" _Eomma... tega sekali sih menjitakku?"_

" _Itu karena kau sudah menjahili Kyuhyunnie."_

" _Hahaha... rasakan itu Wonnie oppa jelek! Wekk!"_

" _Aish! Awas kau babyKyu. Akan oppa balas!"_

" _Wonnie~"_

" _Nde. Mianhaeyo, eomma."_

" _Hahaha."_

Seseorang itu adalah Nyonya Choi. Choi Leeteuk. Ibu dari Choi Siwonnya. Seseorang yang selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun lebih dari siapapun. Seseorang yang memiliki senyum seindah malaikat, sangat teduh.

Kyuhyun rindu. Ia rindu Teukie eommanya. Ia rindu membuat cake bersama lagi, walau akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengacaukan masakan yang dibuat eomma Choi tapi Kyuhyun sangat senang. Teukie eomma menyayanginya seperti eommanya sendiri. Ia rindu dipeluk wanita yang telah dianggapnya ibu kedua setelah ibu kandungnya.

Kyuhyun juga rindu eommanya. Eomma dan appa kandungnya. Dia ingin dimanja lagi oleh appa dan eommanya. Ia bahkan rindu dimarahi oleh eommanya yang sadis lagi, seperti saat ia melupakan waktu makan karena sibuk bermain game. Atau saat Kyuhyun kabur ke rumah Siwon karena disuruh menyiram tanaman peliharaan Heechul.

Kyuhyun rindu semuanya. Ia rindu orang-orang yang dulu selalu menemani hari-harinya. Ia rindu Siwon oppanya. Sangat rindu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Deg

Kyuhyun terkejut. Refleks menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan Kibum yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu dengan tubuh atas yang polos dan hanya dibalut handuk mini sebatas paha. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya.

Kibum menutup pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil kaos hitam polos dan celana jins selutut dari dalamnya. Ia kembali menutup pintu lemari, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang berbaring di atas kasur dengan tubuh polos berbalut selimut tebal. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat rona merah samar di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Kibum. Ia meletakkan kaos dan celana jinsnya di atas ranjang, sementara ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kibum menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Lalu ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun agak lama, dan kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kali ini melumatnya dalam.

Kibum melepas ciumannya ketika dirasanya Kyuhyun kesulitan mengambil napas. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan mengusap jejak saliva yang mengalir di dagu Kyuhyun.

"Mandilah." Ucap Kibum lembut. Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke tepi ranjang dan menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi, hingga ketika ia berdiri selimut itu membungkus tubuhnya rapat. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi berbalutkan selimut yang dicekalinya kuat-kuat di bagian dadanya. Sampai tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup Kibum masih menatapnya.

Raut wajah Kibum yang semula teduh pun berubah. Sinar matanya yang tadi terkesan hangat kini menajam dan rahangnya mengeras. Kibum menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu garang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Kyuhyun? Apa tentang Choi Siwon lagi?" kedua tangan Kibum bahkan telah mengepal erat.

 **.**

 **Broken Angel**

 **.**

Makan malam kali ini terasa lebih ceria. Hal itu dikarenakan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum dan mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol kesana kemari. Yunho ikut tersenyum, sesekali menimpali celotehan istrinya. Sementara Kibum diam saja. Lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih ceria dari tadi siang, tapi sama seklai tak nafsu makan. Istrinya itu hanya memakan sedikit nasi di piringnya. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya sambil menyahuti pertanyaan eommanya.

Kyuhyun sepertinya sadar kalau ia diperhatikan Kibum. Wanita itu menoleh menatap suaminya. "Wae?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Kibum tak langsung menjawab. Ia menyelesaikan mengunyah dan menelan makanannya lebih dulu. "Makan makananmu." Ucapnya setelah selesai menelan. "Atau aku akan membuatmu makan dengan caraku."

Kyuhyun merengut. Ia mau menolak, tapi tak jadi karena dipelototi Kibum. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati ia menyendok nasi dan potongan daging ayam lalu menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

"Good girl." Kibum tersenyum hampir menyeringai saeraya mengetuk dahi Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya dua kali. Kyuhyun sampai heran, ada apa gerangan suaminya itu? Mimpi apa Kibum sampai hari ini dia memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan sangat romantis? Jangan-jangan Kibum salah makan.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih saling pandang. Agaknya dua orang itu lupa kalau bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di meja makan luas itu. Tepat di depan mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong memperhatikan keduanya sedari tadi. Suami istri itu saling mengerling dan tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi Yunho berdehem keras setelahnya, membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Pandang-pandangannya ditunda dulu. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin, jadi tidak enak." Dan Yunho yang dalam mode jahilnya adalah hal yang paling disukai Jaejoong. Wanita itu terkekeh geli melihat Kyuhyun yang tersipu sedang Kibum memutar matanya malas karena digoda suaminya. Jaejoong gemas sekali pada menantu cantiknya itu. Kalau pada anaknya yang datar dan biang onar sih Jaejoong tak ambil pusing. Jaejoong sudah kenyang melihat wajah datar Kibum dari mulai anaknya itu belajar makan sendiri sampai sekarang Kibum sudah jadi bos perusahaan besar dan punya istri. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah melihat raut wajah menantu cantiknya yang imut dan menggemaskan. Jaejoong agak sedikit tidak rela, seharusnya ia tadi bawa kamera biar bisa mengabadikan wajah tersipu Kyuhyun. Lain kali saja dia siapkan kamera.

"Kibum, setelah ini kalian akan langsung pulang atau mau menginap di sini?"

Ini pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan Jaejoong, tapi Yunho yang menyuarakannya. Gara-gara Jaejoong terlalu sibuk mengagumi keimutan Kyuhyun, dia jadi lupa pada hal yang ingin ditanyakannya.

Jaejoong dari dulu memang ingin sekali punya anak perempuan yang cantik dan imut. Sialnya, Jaejoong kurang beruntung. Ia punya dua anak, anak sulungnya memang perempuan, cantik iya, tapi tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

Nana itu tipe-tipe wanita yang suka kelayapan dan keluar masuk club malam. Sementara anak keduanya, oke tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa si muka datar yang satu itu.

"Kami akan pulang tentu saja. Kenapa memangnya?" Kibum balik bertanya.

Jaejoong cemberut. Kibum itu tidak mengerti. Jaejoong inginnya Kibum dan Kyuhyun menginap untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Begini Kibum. Eommamu ingin kalian berdua menginap di sini beberapa hari." Jelas Yunho.

"Aku harus bekerja ayah." Tolak Kibum.

"Kau bisa berangkat kerja dari sini, Kibummie." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada yang memberi makan Cleo dan Doby di rumah."

"Siapa Cleo dan Doby?" beo Yunho. Jaejoong memutar matanya malas. "Ikan hiu peliharaan anakmu." Jawabnya.

Yunho ber'oh'ria. "Bukankah pembantu di rumah kalian banyak? Serahkan saja pada mereka." Ucapnya memberikan solusi.

"Cleo dan Doby hanya jinak padaku an Kyuhyun saja. Jadi hanya aku dan Kyuhyun yang bisa memberi makan mereka."

"Kyuhyunnie?"

"Maksudmu Kyuhyunnie memberi makan ikan hiu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering melakukannya."

Demi apa, Jaejoong dan Yunho sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kibum. Lebih-lebih Jaejoong. Ia tak bisa membayangkan menantunya yang cantik imut-imut itu memberi makan ikan hiu setiap hari. Oh, tidak.

"Pokoknya eomma tidak mau tahu! Kalian harus menginap di sini sampai satu minggu ke depan!"

"Eomma-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Kim Kibum!"

Kibum menghela napas keras. Kalau eommanya sudah dalam mode bossy seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya, tidak terkecuali Yunho sekalipun.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Ia kembali memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap. Sesekali menambahkan lauk ke dalam nasi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum setiap kali ibu mertuanya memasukkan daging dan sayuran ke dalam piringnya. Dia sebenarnya tak suka sayur, tapi karena tak mau membuat Jaejoong kecewa ia memakan sayur itu. Makan malam pun berjalan dengan santai dan khidmat.

TBC


End file.
